The present invention is related to a cleaning brush structure, comprising an outer sheath, an inner sheath, and an actuating body wherein the outer sheath has a positioning slot with protrusive and concaved points symmetrically extending at the longitudinal inner edges thereon to form narrower restraining space and wider accommodation space for precise abutting location of a positioning section of the actuation body therein; whereby, depending on the depth and area of the article to be cleaned, the inner sheath can be adjusted in a stepwise manner to accurately control the length of a brush body released for use. Besides, the actuating body can be easily dismantled for replacement, increasing the flexibility of assembly thereof as well as prolonging the lifetime of the cleaning brush in application.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional cleaning brush structure comprises an outer sheath 10, an inner sheath 20, and a brush body 30 wherein the outer sheath 10 is made in an elongated oval-shaped column, having an engaging port 11 opened at one end thereon, a sliding groove 12 of an appropriate length cut at the circumferential surface of the elongated side thereon, and a positioning hole 13 disposed at one end edge of the sliding groove 12 thereof. The inner sheath 20 has a positioning plate 21 protruding at one end thereon, and a positioning head 22 attached at the top edge of the positioning plate 21 thereon. The brush body 30 is fixedly joined to one end of the inner sheath 20 thereof.
In assembly, the positioning plate 21 of the inner sheath 20 is correspondingly aligned with the engaging port 11 of the outer sheath 10, and the positioning head 22 is pushed downward by force to be squeezed into the outer sheath 10 thereby. Meanwhile, the inner sheath 20 can be mounted into the engaging port 11 of the outer sheath 10 till the positioning head 22 flexibly projects out from the sliding groove 12 to complete the assembly thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional cleaning brush structure. First, the brush body 30 is either completely exposed outside or received inside the outer sheath 10 thereof. Thus, the brush body 30 is inflexibly revealed in a fixed length for cleaning articles of different areas and depth. Second, the positioning head 22 is located in the positioning hole 13 with some extra gap revealed there-between, which can cause the positioning head 22 to shake unstably. Besides, both side edges of the positioning hole 13 are defined by smooth edges, which, in addition to providing poor positioning effect thereof, can make the positioning head 22 unstably sliding around in the cleaning operation thereof. Thus, the brush body 30 affected by force applied thereto tends to be squeezed backwards into the outer sheath 10, and the positioning head 22 must be repeatedly pushed outwards to relocate the brush body 30, which is quite inconvenient in the cleaning operation thereof. Third, the positioning head 22 must be repeatedly pressed and squeezed for the assembly or dismantling operation thereof, which, over long time of application, can result in the fatigue of the flexibility of the positioning plate 21 and make it easily broken or worn out of use.